marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spiderman Beyond 2 2022
Spiderman Beyond 2 is a 2022 film directed by Matthew Vaugn. starring Liam Hemsworth as Thomas Jones/Spiderman, Bruce Greenwood as Peter Parker/Anti-Venom2, and Emma Roberts as Sarah Brooks Cast Liam Hemsworth as Thomas Jones/Spiderman- He still protects 2090 New York but when a villian from Peter`s past arives he relizes its going to be hard keeping up with his duo life. Bruce Greenwood as Peter Parker/Anti-Venom 2- Peter gets infected with the Anti-Venom symbiote and attacks Thomas Emma Roberts as Sarah Brooks- Thomas and Sarah`s relaitionship is going downhill because of him being Spiderman Tyler James Williams as Josh Robertson- He is now aware that Spiderman and Thomas are the same person. Jon Hamm as Eddie Brock Jr/Carnage- Eddie`s son who becomes the new Carnage. Dave Batista as agent Krang- The muccle of the group is hired to kill Spiderman Jennifer Lopez as Agent Sereana Harez/ Silver Sable- A mexican american who goes undercover as a secret agent but as Silver Sable she is a skilled fighter. Synopis Thomas has been Spiderman for a year now but when Symbiotes have been spotted in New York, Thomas must become Spiderman once again to put an end to it. Plot The movie starts when agents break into a building and find a bottle of existing Symbiote, They take it and leave before anyone can know that they were there. The title card appears. Thomas is still getting used to being Spiderman and struggles to be on time. Thomas asks her what is wrong and Sarah replies nothing indicating she is unable to handle the fact that he is Spiderman. Thomas`s phone rings and Peter says that weird things happened at Oscorp last night. Thomas then sneks out and suits up as Spiderman. Spiderman webslings in the building and asks the scientists what was going on? The scientist tells Spiderman that an existing version of the Symbiote was stolen last night and they were worried that it spilled out of the container. Spiderman continues to investigate and Peter is telling Spideman that a weird Symbiote is attaching to a guy down stairs. Spiderman tells Peter you got it old man and Spiderman lands and gets attacked by a large fist. Spiderman webs the wall and his Spider-sences start flaring because another symbiote was trying to fight him. Spiderman uses his webs and makes it full of built in Webs with rocks knocking them out. Spiderman gets a call from his friend Josh Robertson and tells him he will be there in a minute. Thomas rings the doorbell and Josh opens the door and asks him how are things? indicating to the audience that he knows Thomas is Spiderman. Josh`s mother tells Thomas that Josh is trying out for the football team and wanted to know if he wanted to come. Thomas then gets a text by Peter and says that a female broke into Oscorp with two other agents and Thomas tells Josh that M.R Parker wants me to clean his car. Josh already knows this is a lie and nods at Thomas. Spiderman arrives at the scene and Silver Sable shoots at Spiderman and Spiderman webs at her gun and kicks her in her face. Spiderman then sees more guards coming and webs at them. Spiderman then knocks out Silver Sable and takes her back to Peter`s house. Peter asks him why the heck did you bring her here. Thomas tells Peter that he needs to ask her a few questions when she wakes up. Silver Sable wakes up and sees Thomas and tries to escape. Thomas webs her down and tells her that he is Spiderman and what do you want with Oscorp? She says that she found about old symbiote`s in Oscorp so they were investigating. Thomas takes off the roope and asks if she has a name. She then tells him that her name is Serena Harez. Thomas asks her about the symbiote and why would she want to steal it. She tells Thomas that she is an under cover agent who was trying to investigate. Peter comes in and tells Thomas that he needs to suit up. Serena dons her Silver Sable disguise and tells Spiderman that they should work together to bring the symbiotes down. More to Come....... Category:SpiderMan Beyond Universe